


I Saved A Piece For You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Baekhyun sit down before you get hurt, Cute, D.O is soft for Kai, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gay, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I saved a piece for you."





	I Saved A Piece For You.

**9\. "I saved a piece for you."**

* * *

“Here.” D.O said the moment Kai entered the dormroom. He didn't look at Kai shoving the plate of food into Kai's arms. He knew the other was going to be late because he had to finish up his part of the Lotto. 

"Thanks babe." Kai yawned.

"It was no problem." D.O said not bothering to face Kai as he took a seat at the table checking over his phone.

"Why are you still up?" Kai asked noting the way his boyfriend was rubbing his eyes. Glancing towards the microwave Kai realized it was almost 1:30 in the morning.

"You weren't back beside you would have woken me up anyway. We both know you can't go to sleep without eating." D.O muttered.

Kai nodded as he started eating his food.

D.O yawned, "I'm going to bed now. Suho made dessert. I saved you a piece, make sure to eat it before Baekyhun or Tao sees it."

"Love you." Kai announced as D.O disappeared around the corner.

"Love you too idiot."


End file.
